


Fearless Champion

by lastroseofrwby



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastroseofrwby/pseuds/lastroseofrwby
Summary: Amity Blight has had her life planned out since the very beginning. According to her parents, she would train under Lilith, the leader of the Emperor’s Coven. She’d become the best witch at Hexside. She’d be selected to join the Emperor’s Coven, the most elite witches in all of the Boiling Isles. So on, and so forth.But something was wrong. Why wasn’t Luz at school?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Fearless Champion

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at like 3am and it's unbeta-ed, so i'm really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or if it's hard to understand!

Tall trees lined the path she was taking. The night sky was a sheet of shifting black, violet, and blue velvet, dotted with pinpricks of light. The stars spread across the sky, sometimes in clusters, sometimes alone, but always watching. She was chasing someone. Leaves crackled under each step she took. They were fast, but they were also exhausted. That gave her an advantage. Amity could see the gap between them lessening, drawing her closer and closer to her target. They glanced back at her, their face still obscured in the darkness. Seeing how near Amity was, the target took off with a boost in speed and energy, although she didn’t see them cast any spells.

Amity grit her teeth. “You’re not getting away this time!” They had to be running out of stamina. Quickly, she slammed her right hand on the ground, using the momentum from running to swing her feet in a circle. She jumped backwards as the circle began to glow a familiar magenta. Amity thrust her left hand, holding her staff, in front of her.

“Abomination, rise!” 

She’d done this countless times before, but this was one of her most important missions. It had to be perfect. She had to be perfect. Otherwise, she-

_No. Stay focused._

A deep, rumbling sound filled her ears as the ground shifted, twisting and turning as a golem took shape, surging from the mud. At her command to go, the abomination rocketed from its spot, soaring towards the target. Amity raced after it. She couldn’t trust that the abomination would hold the target forever. There wasn’t any time to waste.

Her abomination landed right in front of the target. It seized their arms, keeping them restrained just in time for her to catch up. The witch, trapped, looked her right in the eyes as her steps came to a stop.

“Hi, Amity.”

As if it were a scene ripped straight from The Good Witch Azura, the clouds parted, moonlight shining on the face of her captive. How poetic. After all this time, she still had the same mirth in her chocolate brown eyes, always warm and always up to something. Years ago, just looking into those eyes would send Amity’s brain into a whirlwind. Shared smiles would leave her stuttering and speechless, pink heating up her cheeks.

“Hi, Luz.”

But that was childhood. Things were different now.

Luz didn’t appear to be all that fazed at the prospect of her capture. Any amount of fear she may have had was well-hidden behind a lighthearted grin. 

“How have you been, Amity? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other!”

“You mean two weeks?” The green-haired witch raised an eyebrow at the other woman as she summoned a scroll in front of her. “Luz Noceda, you are hereby under arrest-”

“Yeah! You were trying to catch me then too. But hey, a lot can change in two weeks!”

Amity tried her best to smile pleasantly, but she was never very good at acting. Illusions and pretending were always more of her siblings’ style. “Yeah. As I was saying, you are hereby under arrest, as ordered by Emperor Belos-”

“Uh… the moon looks nice tonight, don’t you think?”

Amity groaned in exasperation. “Luz! Will you _please_ take this seriously? You’re being arrested!”

Luz’s smirk grew, the mischief in her gaze so nostalgic that Amity was taken aback. Luz leaned closer, looking intensely at the other girl. Her eyes seemed to sparkle along with the stars in the sky. Amity bit her cheek, pushing the heat rising to her face back down to her stomach.

“Believe me, Amity. I’m taking this seriously.”

Luz winked.

Suddenly, she - somehow - wrenched her arms from the abomination’s grip. She leapt away from Amity, flipping over the abomination and sending it tumbling towards its master with a shove. Amity yelped and dove out of the way, her staff clattering to the forest floor. With a flick of her hands, the abomination anchored itself to the ground. In shock, she lifted her head to stare at Luz.

_Oh my goodness._

With the moonbeams shining upon her, Luz appeared just like a legendary hero from the books she and Amity would read together. _“I’ll be your fearless champion!”_ Just like Azura. Just like everything Amity had always dreamed of becoming.

On Luz’s right arm, Amity could see the glow of a construction glyph. _So that’s how she’d escaped._ In her left hand, she held a stack of glyphs. One by one, they rose, swirling around her, forming a protective cocoon. No, not a cocoon. That formation would be just as capable of offensive magic as defensive.

Luz had wrapped herself in a whirlwind of pure magic. A human. No wonder the Emperor wanted her in his coven.

Amity clenched her fists and pushed herself back up. Why was she making this so _hard?_

“That’s _enough_ , Luz. Come with me already.”

Luz shook her head. “I’m sorry, Amity. I really am. But I can’t. I can’t join the coven, not after everything they’ve done. Please, you have to understand that.”

Amity looked away. She couldn’t stand to see the look in her eyes. She held out her left hand, calling for her staff to return to her. She gripped it tightly. “You never want to take the easy way out, do you?”

Luz smiled sadly. “Guess not.” With a yell, she thrust a hand forward. A glyph shot out of her miniature tornado, flying straight at Amity. Amity waved her staff and her abomination rushed in front of her. They were both blasted backwards, barely able to maintain their footing. With a start, Amity realized that her abomination was on fire. She pounded her staff on the ground to put it out. The sound echoed throughout the woods.

Amity narrowed her eyes and swung her staff downwards through the air, splitting her abomination in half. The two halves soon molded themselves into individual abominations, immediately running at her opponent.

Luz easily sent one glyph at each golem, trapping each one in a tree. “Amity!” She pleaded. “You don’t have to do this!”

Amity growled, “Yes, I _do_!” She spun her staff in front of her, a magenta circle materializing in the air. She raised her staff above her, the circle following its lead, before slamming it onto the ground. A wave of bright magenta fire roared its way towards Luz. It lit up the forest around them, washing them in a surreal, pink light. Amity looked up just in time to see the fear in Luz’s eyes switch to determination. 

Luz’s face was steely as she sent three glyphs in succession out of her whirlwind and struck the ground where they lay. Amity watched as a glistening wall of ice rose up to meet her fire. The two elements clashed. In the end, the fire dissipated just as the ice melted, leaving her target unscathed.

The two former friends made eye contact. 

Luz looked tired. Amity probably did too.

“I-” Amity began, struggling to find the right words. “The coven - it’s, it’s all I have. My only real accomplishment. There’s nothing else I can do but this.”

Luz made a humming sound, the remaining glyphs settling in one hand. To Amity’s shock, she stepped closer, holding out her other hand. “You could join me.”

“What?”

“Leave the coven. Join me. We can work together, do magic with no limits. We-” Luz hesitated, as if trying not to raise her hopes too high. Her voice was soft, gentle. “We could be friends again. It could be like old times.”

The mention of their childhood brought warmth to Amity’s chest. _Hanging out in the Owl House. Practicing spells. Hiding away in the library to talk about Azura and Hecate and everything they loved together._ The time of her friendship with Luz was one of the few periods in her life that Amity could remember being undeniably happy.

_She could have all of that again. She could have all of those emotions and warm feelings again._

She took a step towards Luz. She could see the other woman start to smile, her eyes lighting up.

She lifted her hand, inches away from clasping it with Luz.

_No._

__

__

_You can’t._

_It’s impossible._

Amity stopped. “I can’t.” She recoiled, clutching her hands close to her heart. Where there was a glow of exhilaration moments before, a gaping hole had taken its place. “We’d get caught. There’s no way.”

Luz’s face fell. “Amity-”

“ _No!_ We can’t do it.” Amity quickly drew a circle in the air, summoning a pair of handcuffs. “You have to come with me. I have to take you in.”

Amity had never been allowed failure in her entire life. Not from her parents, not from Lilith, not from the Emperor, and certainly not from herself.

Amity refused to look at Luz’s face. She could feel the disappointment already. Luz didn’t respond, so Amity took it as a cue to cuff her. 

The handcuffs passed right through Luz’s hands. Her eyes widened. “Luz?” Amity’s eyes shot up to see Luz shrug, a wistful smile on her face before her body disappeared.

_Of course. An illusion._

__

__

_She’d always excelled at thinking outside of the box._

_Ugh._ Amity whipped her head around, seething. _Where could she have gone?_

“Luz! You can’t run forever!” She cried, clenching her fists. No signs of movement in the trees, or anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Luz was gone.

A piece of paper floated to the ground where Luz had stood. Amity cautiously poked it with her staff. If it was a glyph, she didn’t want to accidentally set herself on fire, or turn herself into a tree or something. Thankfully, nothing happened. She bent down to pick up the note.

_Hey Amity,_

__

__

_I hope the Emperor isn’t too mad at you. I know he kind of sucks. But I’m never going to give up. You’re a good person, and I get why you’re doing this, but I refuse to surrender. After what they did to Eda, there’s no way I’m going to listen to them. I really am sorry about this. I wouldn’t mind seeing you again soon!_

_Love, Luz_

As she reached the end of the message, the paper suddenly began to burn. Amity yelped and dropped it, the note dissolving into ashes just before reaching the forest floor. 

_“Amity Blight.”_

It was like all of the air in the forest had been sucked away. It was harder to breathe. She knew who was standing behind her, and she forced herself to ignore the dread in her stomach as she turned around.

“Emperor Belos. Why have you left your chambers?” Amity fought to maintain an even tone. She couldn’t look weak.

“I thought I would see firsthand how the capture of the human, Luz Noceda, is faring.” The Emperor’s voice was snide and tinny. It made Amity feel like he was reaching into her brain to pick it apart, and she knew what would happen if he found something he didn’t like.

“It’s,” Amity swallowed. “It’s taking longer than expected. But I came really close this time!”

“Yes. I saw.”

“She - she’s really crafty. Her access to all of the types of magic has made it much harder to capture her.”

“Yes, well she did study all of the tracks at Hexside. It’s expected that she’d know how to use them. Although, Miss Blight, I seem to recall that _you_ were the top student at that same school?”

The air at night had already been cool. But now, the temperature kept dropping. Any remaining warmth disappeared.

Amity hid her hands behind her back, desperately trying to stop them from shaking. “Yes, sir.”

The Emperor crept closer. It took all of Amity’s willpower to stand her ground. It seemed as though the forest around her was darkening. She couldn’t see anything around her. “Furthermore, you are also a member of my coven. You have access to all types of magic as well, do you not?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then tell me, Miss Blight,” The Emperor stood looming over her. The sickening glow of his eyes through the mask seared itself into her mind. He took a rattling breath, his next words coming out like a hiss. _“Why did you lose?”_

“Emperor-”

“I put my trust in you, Miss Blight. However, your stunningly lackluster performance thus far has caused me much regret.” Shame struck her heart. _Lackluster. Regret._ Did she even deserve to be in this coven? Had she wasted her entire life? “You’ve pleaded over and over for more time, but quite frankly I think my time for you has run out.”

Amity’s breath stuttered. “Sir?” Her voice was tiny. She felt just like she had as a child, berated by her parents for the mistake of having a friend. 

“Farewell, Amity Blight.” The Emperor thrust a hand out, reaching for her forehead. Everything went dark. She screamed.

* * *

Amity awoke with a gasp. She ran a hand through her hair, steadying her breaths. There was a dull ache in her brain. She quickly shut off her alarm and rubbed at her eyes. _That was… a weirdly realistic dream._ She hadn’t had a dream in a while. Groaning, she sat up and got out of bed, careful to keep any weight off of her injured leg. She could already hear Edric and Emira shuffling around in their rooms. After putting on her uniform, doing her hair and her skincare routine - probably the only good thing she’d ever learned from Boscha - Amity headed down the stairs for breakfast.

An array of different options lay awaiting her at the table. No one was sitting there yet. If Amity had to guess, her father was already in his office and her mother was either asleep or already out for work. She was never really sure what it was her mother did when the Emperor sent her on missions, and her mother never offered any explanations.

Details from her dream flashed in her mind, increasing the throbbing in her skull. _Catching Luz. Catching rogue witches. The emperor, a being of darkness and fear and power-_

“Hey, Mittens!” Amity snapped out of her reverie to see her siblings descending the stairs. Emira reached out to ruffle her hair. “How are you on this fine morning?”

Amity grumbled, smacking her sister’s hands away. “Can you not do that?”

“Aww, a bad mood already?” Edric pouted. “What happened, Mittens? Are you still mad that you couldn’t go on that field trip to the Emperor’s Coven?”

Amity’s scowl deepened. That wasn’t necessarily why she’d been grumpy this morning, but the reminder of her missed opportunity didn’t exactly help matters. “I’ve only been training for that coven my entire life - it would have been nice to see what it was actually about.” 

“Oh, don’t worry Mittens! The field trip’s boring anyway,” Emira said. “Would a hug make you feel better?” Not waiting for a response, she and Edric scooped Amity up in a tight embrace.

Amity glowered, “Stop it!” She fought to free herself but her siblings only nodded at each other and decided to keep squishing. “Ugh, you guys are the worst!” 

“That’s not how you pronounce best!” Emira laughed.

 _“Keep it down, children!”_ All three of them stopped instantly. Nervously, they looked to the door leading to their father’s office. It was still closed, but they could see his silhouette through the window. Edric and Emira simultaneously dropped Amity back on the ground. She crossed her arms with a humph.

“Sorry, dad!” Edric called. “We were just messing with Amity.”

_“What were you even being so loud about?”_

“Oh! Uh,” Edric scratched his neck, his smile from earlier gone. “Amity’s still kinda bummed that she couldn’t go on the field trip, so Emira and I were just trying to cheer her up.”

Their father sighed. _“Amity, there will likely be other chances to visit the Emperor’s Coven. Don’t mope.”_

Amity nodded, then realized he probably couldn’t see her. “I understand.”

_“Ah, speaking of which. Amity, your lessons with Lilith for today have been cancelled. I was just notified that she’s run into some business that will keep her occupied for the whole day.”_

“Yes, father.” In all honesty, Amity was a little relieved that she didn’t have any lessons today. Lilith had always kind of scared her. She was the leader of the Emperor’s Coven, and Amity was honored to have her as her mentor, but the older woman always seemed to keep her at a distance. She was cold - her teaching style relied more on telling Amity what she had done wrong rather than what she had done right. It was a stark difference to the mother-daughter bond Eda and Luz had adopted. Not to mention, ever since the Covention incident, Amity had found it harder to trust Lilith. She’d gone behind Amity’s back to cheat. She’d humiliated her over a grudge with her sister. 

But at the end of the day, Lilith was Amity’s teacher. She knew best. And Amity knew that Lilith would help her reach the top.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t be happy for a break every now and then, right? With Lilith busy, maybe she and Luz could even have a surprise Azura Book Club meeting! Recently, they’d been re-enacting their favorite scenes from the books, and if Amity’s memory served her properly, the next scene on their list was Hecate and Azura’s dance battle from Azura Book 3. 

_Hecate and Azura dueled one another through the power of music. They danced, both as partners and as rivals. Azura grit her teeth as Hecate took her hand and twirled her into a dip. Hecate smirked._

Luz wanted them to dress up just for the occasion. Amity had interjected that she didn’t really know how to dance, but Luz had waved her worries aside.

 _“We’ll be fine! I’m sure it’s not that hard, just y’know hold me and_ whoosh _! Down I go! Come on, we did it at Grom!”_

__

__

_Amity had giggled. Why did Luz have to be so cute? “Yeah, when we were filled with adrenaline so we wouldn’t die.” Still, the prospect of dancing with Luz again, holding her that close again-_

“Ooh, Mittens, whatcha thinking about?” Edric leaned closer, his mouth wide in an impish smirk. “You’re blushing again.”

“W-what?! Uh, nothing!” Amity sputtered. “I’m not blushing!” Her face heated up even more.

“Oh come on, we know who she’s blushing about.” Emira wiggled her eyebrows. “Thinking about your favorite human?”

“Shut up! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Amity squeaked.

Emira sighed and rolled her eyes. “The pile of crumpled pink notes in your trashcan - that’s been sitting there since the week before Grom, by the way - says otherwise.”

Amity flushed further and groaned, starting to take food for her plate. At least her headache was gone now. “Hurry up, we can’t be late for school.” She’d see Luz there, and she could tell her about the additional meeting then.

* * *

It was nearing lunchtime, and Amity hadn’t seen Luz yet. She hadn’t shown up for any of their shared Abomination classes, and Amity hadn’t seen her in the halls either. It didn’t make sense. Luz _loved_ magic - skipping school was really out of character for her. At the screaming of the bell, Amity packed up her supplies and rushed out the door. 

Entering the lunch room, she scanned for a rainbow uniform. None in sight. Her eyes landed on Willow and Gus, but no sign of Luz. That was weird. The three of them always ate lunch together. She approached the duo.

“Um, hi.” She still wasn’t quite sure how to approach Willow. They definitely got along much better than they had before Luz came along, but without her as a buffer, conversations tended to be a little awkward. And she barely even knew Gus. “Where’s Luz?”

Willow and Gus’s eyes widened. They quickly glanced at each other, their fidgeting betraying their apprehension. This only served to heighten Amity’s concern.

“You don’t know either?”

“Well,” Willow started. “We know where she _was_ ,” she chuckled hesitantly. “We’re not really sure where she _is_.”

“She might still be there?” Gus offered with an attempt at a smile. “But she might also - uh - _not_ be there.”

“Okay,” Amity took a breath. “Then where _was_ she? Did something happen on the field trip?”

“Um, yeah,” Willow leaned away with another uneasy laugh. “Yeah. You could say that.”

“We may have, kind of, tried to steal from the Emperor?” Gus shrugged sheepishly.

“You tried to _WHAT_?” Amity shrieked. Gus, panicking, tried to shush her by creating a giant blue hand and covering her mouth. 

“You have to be quiet!” Willow pleaded, checking around them to see if anyone had heard. She tried to reassure the other girl, “We’ll tell you what we know. Just please don’t scream.” 

Amity nodded, still horrified. She finally managed to pull the blue hand off of her mouth, switching to a whisper. “Why would you try to steal from the Emperor?”

Gus wiggled his fingers and the blue hand dissipated into sparkles. “It wasn’t _really_ stealing. We just meant to borrow!” Amity raised an eyebrow incredulously.

“Luz needed the Healing Hat. To help Eda. And we wanted to help her.” Willow confirmed. “We were gonna return it afterwards, so - not really stealing.”

Amity wasn’t sure if she wanted to smack her forehand or laugh. _Of course._ “That’s such a Luz thing to do,” She said, a fond smile blooming on her face. “What happened then?”

“Er - that’s where it gets messier.” Gus shrugged sheepishly. “We managed to get to the room with all of the cool, super powerful stuff without getting caught. We got the Hat, and we were ready to make a run for it when suddenly we heard a voice saying that they knew what we were doing.”

“It was really creepy,” Willow shuddered, her face and shoulders tense from the memory. “So then we tried to escape-”

“And Luz got caught.” Amity finished. “Okay. So you think she’s still at the castle?” This wasn’t good. She wanted to help, but there was no guarantee that she’d be able to find a way in, not to mention finding a way to even get Luz out without getting into trouble. Maybe she could ask Lilith to talk to the Emperor? But they didn’t have any lessons today. Maybe her mom?

“Actually-” Amity snapped back to focus at Gus’s interjection. “That’s where we’re not sure. We asked Eda for help, and we have no idea how that went. We went to the house to pick up Luz like we usually do, but Hooty refused to answer us or let us in.”

Amity nodded, a plan formulating in her mind. “I could try after school today. Hooty’s afraid of me, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Do you want us to come with?” Willow asked. “I have some extra credit after school, and Gus has a Human Appreciation Society meeting, but we can postpone it if you want any backup.”

“No need. I’ll let you guys know if I find anything.” Amity smiled. She could do this. She’d learn more information from Hooty. Then she’d ask her mom for help. If not, she’d ask Lilith at their next lesson. They weren’t nearly as close as Eda and Luz, but she hoped that Lilith would still be willing to help. She had to - they’d been working together for years now. She’d find Luz.

Then they could have that book club meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll try to get the next chapter finished as soon as i can, but it'll probably come out after the finale
> 
> if you want, i'm on twitter at @lastroseofrwby - i mostly talk about rwby and toh, but i watch a few other shows too! have a nice day/night!


End file.
